glee_the_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee: New Beginnings premiered in 2019. This is the spin-off series from Glee: New Beginnings (although credited under the same production), following the alumni of John Marshall High School and where life takes them and how glee is still influencing them along their way. This season is planned to span about 22 episodes. Main locations for this season include New York City, Los Angeles, Branson, Washington D.C., Minneapolis, and new for the series, Chicago. Cast Main Cast *Aylin Bayramoglu as Yasmin Ouda (6/22) *Adam diMarco as Frank Gloss (6/22) *Tiffany Evans as Monique Masterson (6/22) *Dylan Everett as Hunter Sinead (6/22) *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Julian Novak (6/22) *Lily Mae Harrington as Valerie Othello (6/22) *Sam Hildestad as Talen Kepler (6/22) *Zoe Levin as Cara Barnes (6/22) *Chandler Massey as Emmett Yale (6/22) *Cymphonique Miller as Zoë McKinley (6/22) *Grace Phipps as Naomi Pettigrew (6/22) *Michael Weisman as Luke Queens (6/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Colton Haynes as Michael Bauer (3/22) *Jamie Foxx as Roman Underwood (2/22) *Taye Diggs as Ben Tremaine (1/22) Guest Stars *Cody Christian as Levi Fox (6/22) *Lucas Cruikshank as Preston Reynolds (6/22) *Greg Gorenc as Greg Johnson (6/22) *Alexis Knapp as Paige Layton (6/22) *Mary Mouser as Iris Baker (6/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Dayton McIntosh (6/22) *Kara Pacitto as Amy Carraway (6/22) *Katelyn Pacitto as Samey Carraway (6/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Stone (6/22) *Brenton Thwaites as J.T. Becker (6/22) *Lucas Till as Tristan Wilson (6/22) *Ricky Ullman as Salem Knights (6/22) *Adam Hicks as Leo Scott (5/22) *Chris Jamison as Caleb Wentworth (5/22) *Beth Spangler as Kelsey Ubly (5/22) *Hayley Kiyoko as Kris Tremaine (4/22) *Laura Osnes as Anna Devine (4/22) *Bryana Salaz as Maya Castillo-Ortez (4/22) *Rochelle Diamante as Nicole Sinclair (3/22) *Elizabeth Gillies as Jo Kruse (2/22) *Jedidiah Goodacre as John Anders (2/22) *Scott Hoying as Andrew Harrington (2/22) *Jinhee Joung as Lucy Li (2/22) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Tsuyoshi Watanabe (2/22) *Bridgit Mendler as Beca Fabray (2/22) *Emily Osment as Bridgette Carson (2/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Beth Memmott (2/22) *Cameron Deane Stewart as Evan Maxwell (2/22) *Keenan Tracey as Theo Wilcox (2/22) *Katriz Trinidad as Carmen Aquino (2/22) *Sam Tsui as Chase Cho (2/22) Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. 5x07 *Caroline Sunshine returns for this episode as Lindsey Thomas, catching up with her character who apparently is competitng in a Sectionals competition at her new school. They sing two songs. *John and Bridgette are in this episode. *Frank and Zoe go on an awkward first date. *Yasmin and Caleb have a storyline this episode. *Greg has a storyline this episode. *The Chicago storyline fights for peace during their Thanksgiving Dinner. *Emmett fights back on the football team. *Monique finally confronts Jo. Monique and Dayton have a number this episode. *Evan plans the best date ever. *Iris and Salem will not appear in this episode. Samey and Maya also don't appear in this episode. *Characters: **Chicago: Hunter, Emmett, Valerie, Yasmin, Preston, Kris, Greg, Tristan, Tristan's Boyfriend, Caleb, Maya **Los Angeles: Naomi, Julian, Frank, Zoe, Levi, Leo, Kelsey **New York: Monique, Luke, Talen, Cara, Evan, J.T., Harmony, Dayton, Jo, Carmen **Branson: John, Bridgette, Jack, New Girl **Virginia: Lindsey, Sasha, Courtney, Alex 5x08 *This episode was confirmed to be a Beyonce Tribute. *John and Bridgette are in this episode. They have a fight when John brings a girl home. *Iris, Salem, and Anna will not appear in this episode from the LA Storyline. Episodes Major Events * Trivia *